Mailbox
Mailbox is the 7th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 31st episode overall. Catalina helps Earl cross #75 off his list which involves delivering mail which was found in a mailbox which Randy and Earl used as a waste basket. Earl then falls in love with the intended recipient of one of the letters. Episode guide Earl arrives back at the motel after helping some old ladies who he used to steal the wigs from. One grateful old lady gave him her dead husband's old suit, which Randy points out looks too small for Earl. Catalina complained that her job gave her no satisfaction like the List did for Earl, and he said she could do a List item with him if it made her feel better. They decided to deal with #75; used a mailbox as a trashcan. At the Trailer park, Earl opens an old mailbox full of rubbish that he put in there when he used to live there. After they cleared it out, Catalina found some letters that had been in there all the time that the trash had. Randy agreed to take one, whilst Earl and Catalina deal with the other. They encountered an angry man who explained that it was a love letter to a colleague, and he was humiliated when she did not respond. He even quit his job so he would not have to face her again. Meanwhile, Randy's letter was to Darnell, which Joy opened. However, the letter was regarding Darnell's participation in the Witness Protection Programme, saying that his real name was Harry Monroe. He explained that the Programme moved him to Camden because of a mix-up in some paperwork. Joy said that unless Darnell told her who he really was, he would have to move out. Darnell said that he could not tell her, and she handed him Mr. Turtle in his cage and sent him away. The angry man, who Earl leant was called Will, invited Earl and Catalina in. Catalina read the letter and complemented Will's good style of writing. He said that he never knew where he stood with Wendy, his colleague, because they would always meet up, but she would always treat him as a friend at the end of the night. Catalina said that he should give Wendy the letter, but Will said that he used to be a personal trainer, and since quitting his job had decreased in fitness and could not face her. Earl took the letter back the motel, where he encountered Darnell in the room with Randy, and Randy explained about how Darnell was in the Witness Protection Programme, and after Joy kicked him out, Randy said he could live with them. In the middle of the night, Will arrived at the motel, worried that Wendy would meet someone before he got back into shape. Earl agreed to watch Wendy until Will was ready to try it back on with her. He requested her as his personal trainer, but became worried when he saw how attractive she was, worried he would not be able to stay away from her for Will. Earl returned from the gym, exhausted, saying that he is having a problem with the attractiveness of Wendy. Also, he said that she was cool as well, liking AC-DC as he did. Catalina was upset that Earl was threatening her good-feeling, and that Wendy was Will's girl and he couldn't take her. Earl agreed to stay away from Wendy, and he soon realized that she only thought of him as a friend. However, she saw the letter Will had written for her, and thought it was from Earl and passionately kissed him. She said she would not let him get away as she had done a previous man she liked, which Earl realized was Will. Earl decided to ignore her connection to Will, and they planned to meet up later. Catalina walked in and heard, and was angry at Earl for not keeping his promise. He mocked her, and she left. Earl met up with Wendy at the Crab Shack, but Catalina arrived with Will. They reunited, and Catalina took Earl away. She took him to the bar and crossed the item off the List. Meanwhile, Darnell tried to get Joy to take him back, but she refused unless he told her the truth. Whilst out with Randy, Darnell noticed a huge billboard Joy had taken out, with a question about Harry Monroe and his real life. He went over to see Joy, and told her that he did not want to start his life over again without her, because he loved her. She heard everything he said and finally agreed to take him back. Tucking his children into bed, Darnell decided to tell them the real story of who he was. Notes * Joy's cellphone number is 555-0184. Flashbacks * Earl and Randy ignore the fact that the dumpster was moved in the trailer park, and so start using the mailbox. * Darnell is dropped off by the Witness Protection Programme in Camden County * Earl is forced to do hard work at the gym with Wendy. * Darnell tries several methods to get Joy to take him back. * Wendy is shown being too scared to tell Will her true feelings about him. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode ** #75 Used the mailbox as a trashcan. * The list item that Earl refers to at the beginning of the episode is unnumbered. The exact name is also unknown, but would have been something like "Stole wigs from old ladies". Featured music * "Mississippi Queen" by Mountain * "Tell Him" by The Exciters Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: (voiceover) That's when I learned that, sometimes with the list, other people get the good feeling and I just feel like I've been punched in the gut. * Darnell Turner: Dang it, baby, I can't! When I was Harry Monroe, I had to give up everything because of what I knew. And I didn't care. But if I tell you my secret now, I could lose everything again, and this time I do care! Because I love you! I can't start my life over again without you! Don't you understand? I can't tell you the truth because I love you too much, stupid! (Joy walks out of view of the window) Joy! * Joy Turner: (from the front of the trailer) I love you, too, stupid. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Jack Axelrod as Electrolarynx Guy * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * Jenny McCarthy as Wendy * David Ringwald as Singer #1 * Hayden Lee Singer as Singer #2 * Johnny Sneed as Will Category:Episodes 207